


Play

by tessykins



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Cliffhangers, M/M, POV Outsider, Sado-Masochism, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-12
Updated: 2008-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessykins/pseuds/tessykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Joker and the Scarecrow play with Batman.</p><p><b>Warnings:</b> Crazy fucking shit. Knifeplay, sado-masochism, forced voyeurism, cliffhanger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play

After the latest breakout at Arkham, he really hadn’t expected Joker and Scarecrow to team up. That was a mistake; he should have expected this. But well, if there was a word to describe both men, it was unpredictable.

Scarecrow with his lanky grace, driven crazier than ever by his own toxin. Joker, like a mad dog, clumsy and graceful and insane. They work together eerily well.

Fighting them is unlike fighting anyone else. Joker is precise as a razor’s edge, all knives and feints. He’s faster, so much faster, than his appearance would indicate. Scarecrow stays largely out of the fight, being smaller and weaker than both of them. He darts in and out, spinning away before Batman’s hand can close on him.

Joker slashes at Batman’s gut, laughing as the knife scores against his armor.

Then Scarecrow, unearthly fast, slips into his space and sprays him full in the face. Batman breathes in shock, briefly smelling lilacs before darkness.

\---

The Batman stirs, woken by the pain in his shoulders. A shrill laugh and a shove set him to spinning. Batman looks up despite dizziness, sees his hands bound and cuffed to a meat-hook in the ceiling. He looks about groggily; a slaughterhouse, most likely.

Joker laughs again and Batman looks at his captors. Scarecrow prim and proper, hands folded. Joker, laughing and spinning his captive.

“Wakey, wakey,” Joker crows. Joker steps back and Batman really looks at them both.

The Scarecrow’s mask gone, torn off in battle. Dark wild eyes in a pale, pale face. Batman can’t help but catalogue the bruises on the man’s face; he didn’t cause those. He looks between Crane and the Joker.

Scarecrow follows his gaze, sneers. “Since you killed my last handsome benefactor, I had to find another one.” He grins, joy and cruelty. “Our interests coincide.” He raises thin fingers to his face, presses against new bruises, mouth goes soft and lax.

The Joker cackles, wrap an arm around Scarecrow’s waist, leather gloves pressing against cloth and skin. “He just bruises up so _pre_ tty.” Joker’s gloved hands dance down Crane’s chest, pulling open buttons and zippers.

Crane pulls away, steps unselfconsciously out of his clothing.

Batman flinches, disgust in his eyes.

The Joker laughs, stepping forward to wrap himself around his captive, gloved hands stroking armor. “Ba _ats_ ,” a whine, scarred lips pursed. “Don’t you want to _play_?”

Batman grimaces around the gag in his mouth.

The Joker laughs, turns back to his partner in crime. Crane smiles, prim lips, unashamedly naked. The Joker pushes the other man back on to the threadbare sofa—and who keeps a sofa in an abanadoned slaughterhouse, anyway?—the two kiss deeply, deceptively gentle.

The Joker bites down, _hard_ , and blood flows between their mouths. Crane whimpers and grows hard. Joker puts a knee between the man’s splayed thighs, pressing up against his groin.

Joker turns to Batman, and a knife materializes in his hand. The maniac grins, while behind him Crane’s eyes fixate on the blade. Joker meets Batman’s eyes; he steps forward and caresses Kevlar. “Let me show you how it’s done,” he whispers, oddly level. Then he spins, lunges, buries the knife is the soft flesh of Crane’s upper arm.

Crane yelps, recoiling. “Dammit, _Rachel_ ,” he snaps, safeword sharp on full lips.

Batman growls, pulls at his bonds at the use of _her_ name in the sex games of psychopaths.

Joker’s face falls. He crawls onto the sofa above Crane. “Sor _ry_ ,” he croons, and bends him mouth to the deep wound. Red blood on red painted lips and Batman can’t help the strange shiver in his belly.

Crane’s face in a mew of anger, “I told you, nothing disabling—“

Joker lays gloved hands over his lover’s mouth, looks back at Batman. “Not in front of our _guest_ , dear.”

He jabs a thumb into Crane’s wound, making the man go instantly compliant, cock hardening between them. The Joker laughs, lays the point of the knife against Crane’s neck. Crane sighs, baring his throat in submission.

The knife slithers down pale skin; Batman can’t tear his eyes from the slide of silver. Crane pants through bruised red lips, sweep of pink tongue. The knife skips down the prone man’s chest coming to rest against the base of his cock. The Joker reaches up and pulls viciously at erect nipples. Crane arches up, groaning at the slice of steel against too-sensitive flesh.

Batman’s disgust to find himself half-hard in his armor.

The Joker bends his head, sucking a mark into the soft skin of Crane’s vulnerable throat. Flick of the knife and Crane is moaning, writhing against his partner. The Joker slides the knife up, teasing the point against the head of Crane’s cock. Batman’s breath catches in his chest at the swirl of red blood and pearly pre-come. Crane whimpers, head lolling against threadbare fabric. His hair is streaked dark with sweat, eyes fever-bright blue against white skin.

The knife dips lower, Joker whispering filth in the other man’s ear all the while.

Crane whispers something back and Joker breaks into uncontrollable giggles. “My friend here wants you to join us. Have you fuck me while I fuck him into the floor. Or maybe he wants both of at once.” Joker’s mouth keeps spilling filth, knife point idly caressing skin. “I don’t think you’re rea _dy_. Maybe next time, eh, Bats?”

Joker grins, smug, and snakes a gloved hand around Crane’s cock. The other hand wraps tight around the man’s throat. Crane gasps, arching up and coming around the strangling grip. Batman can’t help but notice how beautiful Crane is, flushed and sated.

Joker pulls away from his breathless partner, idly wiping his glove off on the sofa. He strolls back to Batman; heady scent of sweat and sex. “I know what you’re _think_ ing. You’re thinking, ‘What about you, Joker?’ And _really_ , Bats, it’s kind of you to be concerned. I’ll be fine.” Joker leans in, scarred lips rough against his cheek. “You see, this place is set to blow in about,” he checks his watch, a gold Rolex splattered in its previous owner’s blood, “Ninety-three seconds. And you’ll still be _in_ it.” Joker pulls back, laughs. “And you know what I’m going to do? I’m going to take my friend here up to the roof of some building, and then, and _then_ , Bats, I’m going to fuck him while I watch you _burn_.”

The Joker cackles and reaches out a hand to the Scarecrow. Crane, fully clothed and proper again, takes the offered hand. The two walk away into the shadows; Joker’s uncontained laughter mixing with Crane’s cultured tones.

Batman struggles against his bonds.


End file.
